


Six Months to Live

by Helpbellamyblake



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Co-leaders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Clarke, Hurt/Comfort, King and Queen of Arkadia, Power Couple, supportive bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpbellamyblake/pseuds/Helpbellamyblake
Summary: Based on the Season 4 promo clip "How do we tell people that the world is ending after everything they've been through?" Bellamy and Clarke talk. Bellamy offers his unwavering support and Clarke opens up to him.





	

**How do we tell people that the world is ending after everything they've been through?**

* * *

 

"They're gonna blame me for this."

"For what? For not letting them live like zombies? For not letting ALIE use them as her army?" Bellamy kept his voice low as they walked side by side. For a moment he seemed to ponder a thought. "We do what we have to do to survive."

Clarke choked out a laugh with no humor behind it and he gave her a look of confusion in return.

"It's ironic then...that I gave them a death sentence." _Again_ , she thought.

"You gave them _time_. And you gave _us_ time to figure this out."

"It might not be enough time," she looks around at the bodies moving past her, horrified expressions still on their faces. "How do we tell people that the world is ending after everything they've been through?"

"I don't know," he shakes his head. "But you won't do it alone."

Her heart was weighing heavily in her chest, but it felt as if he'd just reached out both his hands to help her carry it.

"ALIE was going to go after you," she said abruptly.

"What?"

"She was trying to get me to give her the passphrase. And I wouldn't-"

"Of course," a hint of pride behind his smile.

"Then she said that my friends were my weakness," she continued. "And she was gonna start with you. She would have tortured you to get me to break."

She remembered the fear that engulfed her upon hearing the words. _Start with Bellamy Blake_. The confusion she felt wondering how ALIE could have figured out her greatest weakness when she'd worked _so hard_ to keep him out of her thoughts. But it wasn't enough, and she knew if anything had happened to him it would have been because she'd been weak.

"Hey..." his worried eyes met hers as her thoughts trailed off. "Come on, you know I can handle a little a torture," the corner of his mouth pulled up.

A laugh erupted from her lips for what felt like the first time in eons and he smiled down at her.

"Yeah, me too I guess," a devilish smile played on her lips and his eyes glanced down to the bloody wounds on her chest.

He raised an arm and wrapped it protectively around her shoulders. With the twist of a knife in her heart, she realized she wanted to protest. She wanted to push him off and tell him to stay away from her. That he would only get hurt like those who came before him. But then...she remembered ALIE's promise. Six months to live.

So she let herself melt in his side, feeling his warmth, his strong frame holding her up.

"I would have told her," her eyes stared straight ahead. "I would have told her the passphrase."

"I know," he gave her shoulder a small squeeze and they continued on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed! Comments are encouraged!


End file.
